fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Elsa Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Brock and Gets Grounded
In the Straud house, Anna, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Hiro Hamada, Tommy Pickles, King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, Brock, Shag Rugg, Tanya Mousekewitz, Faline, and Tiana the Frog were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Anna, Hans, and Tommy had pepperoni pizza. Hiro had mushroom pizza. Agnarr had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Iduna had clams casino pizza. Brock had cheese pizza. Shag had sausage and olive pizza. Tanya had barbecue chicken pizza. Faline had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Tiana had shrimp pizza. As Queen Elsa was walking into the dining room, Iduna said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Tanya, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Anna. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Tommy. "Early." said Hans. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." added Tanya. "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Iduna. As Hiro was about to feed his pizza slice to Shag, Iduna stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Hiro obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Agnarr. "For pizza?" asked Iduna. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Agnarr, as Elsa looked for any pizza for herself. "Tanya, you've got the money, don't you?" Faline asked Tanya, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Tanya. "Forget it, Tanya," said Iduna. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Elsa. "Oh yeah, we did," said Brock. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Elsa glared at her younger brother disapprovingly. Tommy was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Tommy!" said Tiana, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Tommy stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Elsa was expecting Brock to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Brock pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Elsa ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Brock was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Anna, Hans, Hiro, Agnarr, Iduna, Shag, Tanya, Faline, and Tiana saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Tommy, as he got up from his seat and watched Brock and Elsa fight. Tiana was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Tiana, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Iduna knocked her chair into Tommy, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Faline, as she, Tanya, and Tiana grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Agnarr. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Tiana, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Elsa, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Iduna got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Tommy, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Iduna, as she patted Tommy's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Agnarr, as he separated Elsa and Brock and clutched Elsa's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Elsa, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Tiana, after wiping the spilled liquid from her skin. Elsa was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Tommy, her sister, her pet bear cub, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Elsa," said Iduna. "Now you've done it." "Elsa, get upstairs! Right now!" Agnarr scolded. "Why?" asked Elsa angrily. "Elsa, you're such a disease!" Hiro told her. "I am not!" Elsa argued. Upon hearing this, Hiro started to cry as Anna comforted her brother. Then Hans looked at Elsa angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to our brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Elsa!" Agnarr scolded. "For shame!" Elsa gasped in fear, looking at Hiro, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Hiro cry. I'm sorry!" "Elsa, upstairs!" Iduna ordered, "That means no DreamWorks movies for the rest of your life! And no "Madagascar" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "Madagascar"." said Elsa. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Agnarr, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the ski trip with Jack Frost at the ice castle tomorrow!" Elsa became very angry. She glared angrily at Anna, Hans, Agnarr, Iduna, Brock, Shag, Tanya, Faline, and Tiana and yelled, "You all are as evil as the Duke of Weselton!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk